


Клеймо

by igrushka13



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrushka13/pseuds/igrushka13
Summary: Несмотря на то, что с Инцидента прошло два года, все помечены им, как клеймом, - и люди, и ауги.





	Клеймо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву - 2017 для команды fandom Deus Ex 2017. Время действия - ближе к концовке - Deus Ex: Mankind Divided

Чтобы заметить, как изменилось настроение Арии, Адаму не надо было даже включать КАСИ. Агент Ардженто почти светилась. Несмотря на то, что творилось в эти дни в Праге, она будто глядела в будущее с поднятой головой. Адам сразу понял, что случилось.

— Тебя взяли в опергруппу?

— Да. — На лице Арии появилась чуть смущенная улыбка.

— Под чьим командованием?

— Макриди.

Адам не смог удержаться, чтобы не вскинуть брови.

— Он не так плох в качестве командира, как тебе может показаться, — пожала плечами Ария и, услышав скептическое хмыканье Адама, продолжила: — Серьезно. Иногда мне кажется, что он только на тебя все время срывается.

— Я польщен, — буркнул Адам.

— Ну правда, — быстро заговорила Ария, — у него для тебя всегда есть какая-нибудь подколка или едкое словцо. Вообще-то, он к аугам не так уж плохо относится.

— Точно, — усмехнулся он.

— Я серьезно. Думаю, он просто не может тебя понять, вот и все.

— А тебя он понимает?

— В какой-то степени, — вздохнула Ария. — Дело в том, что у всех в ОГ29 есть история, связанная с Инцидентом.

— Как у всех на Земле, — согласился Адам.

— Да, конечно, — закивала Ария. — Но наши истории в целом схожи. Возьми любого ауга, и ты получишь рассказ о приступе немотивированной агрессии и последующем ужасе от содеянного.

— А у людей все наоборот. Я понял.

— Не в этом дело, — поморщилась Ария. — Вот смотри. Я до сих пор живу в том же доме, где жила до Инцидента. У меня была и есть соседка, которая обожает врубать громкую музыку. Черт, час ночи, я после дежурства, а она включает стереосистему. Я пыталась с ней говорить, жаловалась домовладельцу и в полицию. На некоторое время все прекращалось, а потом вновь начиналось. Знал бы ты, как я ее ненавижу. — На лице Арии появилась грустная улыбка. — Во время Инцидента я была дома одна и могла выместить злость только на том, что попадалось под руку. Господи, я всю посуду перебила! И статуэтки кошек, которые мне подарила мама на восемнадцатилетие. Я сорвала со стены телевизор и выломала из него все схемы. Смешно было бы вспоминать, если бы в этот момент в мою дверь не позвонили. Это была соседка. Думаю, до того момента я и не помнила, что из квартиры можно выйти… — Ария закусила губу. — В общем, я открыла дверь и бросилась на соседку.

Адам нахмурился. Он слышал подобные истории сотни раз, но если бы и не слышал, угадать итог было несложно. Однако Ария вдруг коротко рассмеялась:

— Представляешь, сигнал прекратился именно в это мгновение. Я очнулась, лежа на верещащей соседке. Мои руки сжимали ее горло. Я просто не успела его сдавить.

— Повезло, — сказал Адам, не уточняя, кому именно.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Ария: ей, похоже, уточнение тоже было не нужно. — Только, знаешь, моя соседка продолжает громко включать музыку. И сейчас я не могу ничего ей сказать на этот счет. Когда в час ночи я слышу за стеной «бум-бум-бум», то вспоминаю, как мои руки сжимали ее горло. Ведь я могла бы, даже очнувшись, чуть сдавить пальцы аугментированной руки — и сломать ей шею. Одно движение — и мне сейчас жилось бы легче. — Ария отвернулась и принялась рассматривать стену, будто нашла там что-то интересное. — А потом мне становится дико стыдно. Я ведь действительно могла это сделать. И это ужасно.

— Да, совесть и ответственность умеют ударить больнее, чем любое наказание.

— Мне хотелось бы думать, что это нас объединяет. Макриди убил троих аугов, с которыми работал много лет. Думаешь, ему легко? У Смайли младшая сестра покалечила мать, это так тяжело сказалось на ней, что вот уже два года она в психиатрической лечебнице. Представь, каково девочке-аугу в больнице? Смайли очень боится, что ее признают опасной, но забрать домой не может. В больнице сейчас спокойнее, чем где-то еще. Кого ни возьми, у всех нас есть истории, связанные с Инцидентом.

Адам чуть поморщился, заметив, как Ария выделила слово «нас», словно отделяя себя, аугов и людей от него.

— У меня тоже есть такая история, — ответил он и тут же подумал, что зря. Следующий вопрос Арии был предсказуем:

— Расскажешь? Говорят, тебя выловили из воды около Панхеи.

Адам нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Ему нечего было ответить. Панхея — не та тема, в которую он мог посвятить эту девушку-ауга. Он вообще не мог назвать никого, с кем бы хотел обсудить случившееся там.

— А потом ты спрашиваешь, почему Макриди так к тебе относится, — горько усмехнулась Ария.

— Я не спрашиваю, — буркнул Адам. — Мне, в общем-то, все равно.

Ария рассмеялась деланным, ненастоящим смехом.

— Это же неправда. Мы каждый день только и слышим отовсюду — Инцидент, Инцидент, Инцидент. Всем есть до него дело.

Адам устало вздохнул:

— Инцидент был. Я знаю. Он был для тебя, для меня, для Макриди, для всех. Но он был, Ария. Понимаешь? Был. — Он покачал головой. — Я предпочитаю знать о прошлом, но жить здесь и сейчас. Приспосабливаюсь к тому, что происходит, наслаждаюсь спокойными мгновениями, делаю все, чтобы их было больше. Но если все время цепляться за Инцидент, не получится ничего изменить.

— Тех, кто считает, как ты, Адам, очень мало, — возразила Ария. — Если хочешь, чтобы тебя принимали, надо научиться жить, как все. Общество требует ото всех помнить об Инциденте. Особенно от аугов.

Уголок губ Адама чуть дернулся вверх.

— Ну да, клеймо. Чтобы не забывали. Я еще понимаю, зачем это аугам, но людям добровольно «клеймить» себя Инцидентом? — Адам пожал плечами. — Словно выставлять шрамы напоказ, чтобы все восхищались или жалели.

— Мы с тобой хорошо устроились, Адам, — сказала Ария. — Бесплатный нейропозин, ремонт аугментаций, документы, которые позволяют нам проходить через турникеты для «чистых», а не стоять в очереди для аугов. Многие не могут позволить себе и десятой доли этого.

— Я знаю, Ария, — ответил Адам. — Просто так и будет, пока над всеми нами висит Инцидент. Мы словно ежесекундно признаемся в своей вине и позволяем людям чувствовать себя правыми во всем и всегда.

— Тебе бы в радикалы, Адам, — покачала головой Ария. — Очень убедительно говоришь. За тобой бы пошли. — Она улыбнулась. Выражение лица Адама тоже чуть смягчилось:

— Я не призываю к революции, Ария. Я знаю, что если и есть вещь, которая связывает людей и аугов, то это Инцидент. Только не в том смысле, что мы виновны, а они — нет, или, наоборот, виноваты люди, а ауги — жертвы. Или же во всем виноват Хью Дэрроу, который создал всю эту технологию человеческой аугментации и сам же потом попытался ее уничтожить. Мы связаны потому, что несем ответственность не за случившееся тогда, а за то, что происходит сейчас.

Ария несколько секунд помолчала, а потом решительно закивала головой:

— Я согласна с тобой, Адам. Но, как я говорила, тех, кто думает, как ты, будет немного. Простить и двигаться дальше сложно.

— А принять ответственность и попытаться что-то изменить еще сложнее.

— Никому не нравится отвечать за такие вещи. Потом же совесть съест.

— Да уж… — выдохнул Адам. Ему вновь вспомнилась Панхея. Что было бы, если бы он выбрал другой вариант? Пришлось бы ему сейчас пробираться на работу обходными путями, чтобы не попасться на глаза полиции, или он жил бы в мире, где эволюция ничем не ограничена? Или, несмотря на его выбор, они бы все равно сейчас пришли к Акту о восстановлении человечества? Значили ли что-то его действия тогда? Значат ли они что-то сейчас? Или же он проиграет в любом случае?

— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты вкладываешь в этот вздох что-то, помимо нашего разговора, — сквозь собственные раздумья услышал он слова Арии.

Адам пожал плечами, постаравшись, чтобы это движение выглядело как можно более непринужденным.

— Наверное, я просто устал.

— Все мы устали. — Ария улыбнулась. — Может быть, тебе стоит и с Макриди поговорить так, как со мной? Мне кажется, вам обоим это пошло бы на пользу.

— Найти связь через Инцидент?

Ария пожала плечами:

— Это или — как ты там говоришь? — отбросить Инцидент и принять ответственность за настоящее.

— С Макриди? — хмыкнул Адам. — Это будет забавно.

— Тебе нужно научиться хоть чуть-чуть доверять людям, Адам, — грустно заметила Ария. — Так проще жить. И, мне кажется, это первый шаг к тому, о чем ты говорил.

Наверное, Адам мог бы сейчас рассказать о преданном доверии и о том, чем все обернулось два года назад. Рассказать о Дэвиде Шарифе, Уильяме Таггарте, Хью Дэрроу, Элизе Кассан, рассказать о «Хироне» и о Панхее, о Дарье Мышке, Янусе, коллективе «Джаггернаут».

Рассказать об Иллюминатах.

Вывалить на нее всю правду и ложь мира, в котором они живут.

Но Адам не был уверен, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее. Для этой конкретной девочки эффект от такой информации может быть круче, чем от Инцидента. Она тоже ауг, но, как бы это ни удивительно звучало, ее мир более светлый, чем мир Адама, и он не был готов разрушить то, во что верила Ария. Поэтому он растянул неподатливые губы в улыбке, коротко кивнул и тихо ответил:

— Наверное, ты права.


End file.
